What's in a Name?
by lizook
Summary: A look inside Brennan's head regarding her growing relationship with Booth.


**Disclaimer**: I wish it did, but Bones does not belong to me.

**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in future.

**A/N**: A massive thanks to Jess (**CupcakeBean**) for allowing me to throw ideas at her, answering questions, and being an all around awesome beta.  


* * *

"Yes, this is Dr. Bo-" She cleared her throat. "Dr. Brennan. I'm calling to inquire about the location of the remains found at the Lincoln Memorial." The person on the other end of the line began rattling on about traffic and an accident on the Beltway; she picked up Jasper and made him walk across her desk in an effort to keep herself from reaching through the phone to strangle the idiot chattering in her ear. "Listen," She broke in, knowing if she didn't she'd be on the phone long after the remains arrived at the lab. "I don't care about traffic or accidents; those remains should have been here by now. If they're not here within the hour I'll be contacting someone in a higher position of authority." She hung up and leaned back in her chair. She shook her head. She wasn't going to do it. She wouldn't call herself Dr. Brennan-Booth let alone Dr. Booth. And yet, she almost had.

A quick glance in the lab reassured her that the remains hadn't arrived in the five minutes she'd spent on the phone. She shut her eyes and played with the band on her finger. It was still hard to fathom. It had been a small affair. No big white dress or large reception. Just them, family, and some close friends. It was just right.

Her mouth turned up remembering Booth's argument for why they should get married. She was sure he would try to convince her with some silly romantic concept like "marriage is a way for me to show the world just how much you mean to me." Instead, he had appealed to her logic. And it worked. What if something _did_ happen to one of them? Sure, they could plan to provide for one another in wills and other legal documents, but should one of them end up on life support..... Well, they'd have no rights. Just thinking about it again sent a chill down her spine. There was Parker to consider, too. She'd never wanted children of her own, but Parker had become part of her family. Though she could foresee no logical reason for Rebecca to keep her from him, contemplating Booth being gone and her inability to legally see Parker was startling.

She leaned forward to see if the commotion in the lab was her remains arriving and, finding it wasn't, settled back in her chair once more. If she was honest with herself - and she usually was - she had to admit it was oddly reassuring to be married to Booth. She - _they_ - still didn't need a piece of paper to define what they were; they'd been together long enough to know. And it wasn't as though it changed them in any way; it was how it had always been: her and him together. Partners. But, yes, it was oddly wonderful.

"Bones!" His voice sliced through her thoughts and she looked up in time to see him striding through the door, poker chip in midair. "Why aren't you on the platform?"

"The remains haven't made it back yet."

"What?" His brow furrowed as he glanced at his watch. "It's been three hours since we were out at the scene. I hadn't heard from you so I just figured you were still doing your preliminary exam."

"I called and raised pole-"

He shook his head. "Cain, you raised Cain."

"-but it apparently didn't have any effect."

He sunk into the couch, motioning for her to sit next to him. "I'll call in a bit if they still haven't arrived. That's not like the FBI techs at all..."

"They're not the most reliable people, Booth." She settled next to him, propping her feet on the table.

"Well, they're no Squint Squad. That's for sure." He turned, swept his lips across hers, and sighed. "Bones..."

"Booth." She whispered, moving as close as she dared in her open office.

Somehow he knew it wasn't his name she was breathing. He chuckled, his forehead resting against hers. "Mrs. Booth."

"Dr."

"Dr. Booth...." He muttered, leaning in once more before letting her relax against his shoulder as he filled her in on what he had learned from Sweets.

* * *

**A/N**: I'd be quite happy seeing B&B settle into a long term relationship. In fact, I feel like it's where they're headed. However, as fellow writers know, sometimes you get an idea that won't let you rest and I feel like this would be a plausible interpretation of them in this situation. Thanks for reading.


End file.
